youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Leda Muir
Leda Cleland Muir (born: ), better known online as Leda Muir, also known as HaiLedaBear, is an American internet personality. She is most known for her funny videos, vlogs, and make-up tutorials on YouTube. She entered her "scene phase" in 2007, and went under the name Leda Lifeweary, but later changed it to LedaMonsterBunny. The monster part in her "scene" name comes from the popular energy drink that she used to drink, and the bunny part comes from her comparison to a bunny when she was a child. Ironically, she's allergic to bunnies. She also has gone by Scinon for a short time. Her first channel, ledafknbanana, was hacked in 2010, but her viewers managed to save some of her tutorials and videos she made when she was a teenager and reuploaded them. After the hack, she then made another channel, LedaDragonLady, which ended up getting hacked as well. Finally, she made her previous channel HaiLedaBear. Her first videos on this channel were short vlogs and random videos with her friends and ex boyfriend, Nathan Owens (ahoynateo). On HaiLedaBear, Leda posted hair & make-up tutorials, but had to delete them once she partnered with YouTube because the music playing in them was copyrighted. The tutorials have been reuploaded since by viewers, so they are still easy to find. Her most popular videos are ads that use photos of her that her fans send to her. Her most popular video is "7 Odd Things That Seduce Men" and had over 1 million views on the HaiLedaBear channel. Around January 2014, Leda had evolved from being identified as a scene girl into more of a fantasy enthusiast. Her hair style and clothing had also changed to reflect this. Leda deleted all of her social media accounts on August 27, 2014 due to personal issues and the way she was being treated online. As of March 19, 2015, Leda is back publicly on the internet. She currently has Twitter (LedaCMuir) and her Instagram (TheLedaBunny). Her new YouTube channel is TheLedaBunny as well. Personal Life Leda's birth parents are Kendra Ann and Chaun Eric Muir. They named her Leda after the Greek goddess, Leda, who was seduced by Zeus while he was in the form of a swan. She was born on July 28, 1994 in Ojai, California. When she was young, her parents divorced. Her mom moved to Portland, Oregon March 31, 2015 with all six of the family cats. After a while of living with her dad in California after her mom moved away, Leda decided to live in Portland with her. Growing up, Leda was overweight and got made fun of in school because of it. In the summer of 2007, she began to eat only 500 calories a day and drank plenty of water to keep her full and went on runs with her mom to lose weight. She developed an eating disorder and lost 40 pounds in 2 months. She ended up getting made fun even more due to her thinness. 2007 is also when she entered her "scene" phase. On MySpace, she met her first boyfriend, Josh, who lived in Iceland. At age 14, she flew to Iceland to see him and swore she would marry him. They broke up after being with each other for about a year. Leda eventually met a boy named Cameron, who left bruises on her body, fractured her wrist twice, stole over $2,000 from her, and got her into drugs & smoking. Leda mentions that the drugs were not serious, but never revealed what she took. In October 2009, someone set Leda's dad's house on fire when they were sleeping. She barely made it out alive. Rumors say it was Cameron who started the fire, but it is unknown if that is true. After getting out her destructive relationship with Cameron, she began dating Nathan Owens in October 2009. They broke up in August 2011, but never revealed anything about it except for he left her in the middle of the night and left nothing more than a note. A few months after, she began dating her friend Alfredo. You can see him in her video of "El Camino High School Graduation" if you can find it on YouTube. They ended up having a breakup in July 2012. Soon after their breakup though, she began dating MattG124. The two dated for a year, but broke up. She lived with him in Canada for a period of time. She dated Zachary Hearts from a period before she left the internet and they broke it off in February/March 2015. From June 2015 to somewhere between the end of 2016 to the beginning of 2017, she dated a YouTuber known as SayWeCanFly. She lived with her mom for the longest time in Ojai, California, and then lived with her ex-boyfriend Matt in London, Canada from 2012 to 2013, then eventually went back to Ojai after their breakup. In 2014 she went to live with her dad in California and her mom moved to Portland, OR. That worked for a while until, after a brief period of time, decided to live with her mom in Portland. She said on twitter that she needed a more positive environment, so she can be creative and film. Tattoos Leda's Tattoos in the order she got them (Click images for larger versions): Kanji Symbol For ‘Dream’ alongside a Cherry Blossom This tattoo is on her upper right leg. She got this tattoo when she was 14 years old without her parents' permission and says that, for her, it represents growing up. She drew the design herself when she was 13 years old. This was when she "started shaping her dreams." Kingdom Hearts Symbol This tattoo is in the center of her chest. Her ex-best friend, Mary, did this tattoo for her and it is one of her favourites. She said that "it's kind of like a memory imprinted on my chest" and it is very important to her. She feels that the tattoo is in an awkward place to show on video, this photo is a screen shot of the only time she has shown it. She has said before around 2015 on Twitter that she wants to get it covered up with a lotus flower. Verse From The Song “Evenstar” From The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers This tattoo is on her upper left arm. It is written in the Tengwar: Sindarin Elvish language, created by J.R.R Tolkien for the Lord Of The Rings Series. It roughly translates to: Now is not the end, it is the beginning. Do not let yourself fall, even when you have trust in nothing else. ''Leda says that this is the motto she lives by. ''Lord of the Rings has had a huge influence on her life ever since she was a child. 'Night Elf Crest From World Of Warcraft' This tattoo is on her inner bottom right arm. It is the sentinel's crest which is a sign of guardianship and wisdom. Night Elves are also her favourite race in WoW Butterflies Dedicated To Her Dad This tattoo begins on the upper left side of her chest and extends to her shoulder. Leda says that it is her most important tattoo. Originally the tattoo featured crumbling butterflies leading up to whole butterfiles, but she had it redone because she said "it looked like stickers." It now features a background of purple swirls and sparkles. It represents a lesson her dad taught her when she was younger. He asked her to imagine a beautiful butterfly and then think of it as ugly. After this, he asked her to apply this same concept to any place or situation she thought was ugly. She says she tries to live this way. Supposedly, this tattoo originally began as tribute to a friend who had committed suicide. Espeon Pokemon This tattoo is on her outer bottom right arm. She said that as a child, she wanted to roleplay as the Pokémon Espeon in the playground, but was always forced to be Geodude by the other children, so she got it as a tattoo. No Face From "Spirited Away" This tattoo is on the back of her neck/upper back. No Face is her favorite character from Spirited Away because he represents the light and dark in everyone. Soot Sprite From "Spirited Away" This tattoo is on her left hand. She thinks that Soot Sprites are very cute. Horde Symbol From World Of Warcraft This tattoo is on the bottom half of her upper right arm. This was the first faction she played on in WoW. “Friend” Written In Sindarin Elvish This tattoo is on her inner left wrist. It is written in the Tengwar: Sindarin Elvish language, created by J.R.R Tolkien for the Lord Of The Rings Series. She got this tattoo with her ex-friend Serena to represent their friendship. Mario Star This tattoo is on the inside of her right foot, beside her ankle. 'Her Cats, Xya And Arcane' These are matching tattoos on her right and left shoulder blades. Xya is on her left shoulder blade and Arcane is on the right. "Xya is in a little witch hat with pumpkins and stuff, and like, in a graveyard. And Arcane is, basically he's in an alchemists lab. And he has like a little wizard hat, and a little cloak and stuff like that. And some potions in the background." Play/Pause Symbol This tattoo is on her right thumb. She got this in dedication to her experience on YouTube and in dedication to her fans. "Swan Fucker" This tattoo is on the back of Leda's upper right arm. It most likely is a comedic tattoo referencing the story of Leda And The Swan which her parents named her for. 'David Bowie' This tattoo is on the front of her upper right leg. It is a dedication to David Bowie.'' "Tattoo dedicated to my greatest idol, the one who always reminds me to be who I am no matter what."'' Vampire Bite This tattoo is on the left side of her neck and supposedly represents her love for the anime Vampire Knight. Black Butler Tattos Black Butler "Contract Seal" This tattoo is on her right hand and represents her love for the Anime Black Butler. "Qui Me Defendet Ab Me Terribilissimo Ipse?" From Black Butler song "Se Deus Me Relinquit" This tattoo is in Latin and reads "Who protects me from the me who is most terrible?" It is on her right hip/bum. In regards to the tattoo, she had this to say." I got it because ultimately I am the one who causes the most pain to myself. Yet I've realized that I am the only one who can save myself... This year has been the hardest year of my life. I fell into self harm for the first time and thought I'd never be happy, but I caught myself before I fell too hard, and protected myself from my own wrath... So who protects me from the me who is most terrible? I do." Tree Of Gondor This tattoo is on the lower half of her upper right arm. It is the White Tree of Gondor symbol from The Lord of the Rings series. Underneath the tree are the words of Elendil. "Le Melin" This tattoo is on the side of her left index finger and is written in the Tengwar: Sindarin Elvish language, created by J.R.R Tolkien for the Lord Of The Rings Series. It translates to "I love you." 'Tattoo Removal' Leda is having her hand tattoos removed, but was originally planning on having all of them removed. In a comment on her private instagram she wrote (in regards to her butterfly tattoo): "I am removing it. My Dad has been begging me to remove it since the day I got it done. All of my tattoos have wonderful meanings that are infinitely important to me, but they are not attached to my tattoos. Removing my tattoos removes none of the significance of what's behind them. I will not see the world any differently if I remove my butterfly tattoo, the meaning will not be erased. However, I will be happier. I want my skin back. And my Dad, whom the butterfly tattoo is for, actually cried when I told him I realised I don't need tattoos to remind me of important things." On Twitter, she has also stated that removing her tattoos gives her a better chance of getting acting jobs, as this is a career she is pursuing. Kat's Project for Leda Leda left YouTube, and the internet, due to the abuse she received online. Following Leda's final video (re-upload) and the deletion of her sites, her friend Kat launched a project to help cheer her up. The goal was to let Leda know that her fans appreciated all she had done through YouTube and that there were more positives to be gained from the experience than negatives. Kat created this video and several others on the same account, explaining that she wished to create a binder full of positive messages and fan art, which she would then present to Leda. She created a deadline of the 12th of September for these messages to be sent in and included in the project. Many people participated as the project offered closure to her fans since her accounts were deleted. However, Leda was not happy with Kat for doing this, and stop talking to her for a while when this happened. Viewing Leda's Old Videos In light of the deletion of her accounts, many fans have re-uploaded her old videos. On Macy Dino's YouTube, you can see almost 200 of Leda's videos, including some of her very first from the channel ledafknbanana. On LedaMuirVideos you can see all her videos first to newest and vines. Some videos not available there have been re-uploaded to YouTube and you can find them by searching any of her aliases on the site. Channel History A list of Leda's official channels, websites and their status: Active: * Big Cartel: Bunny Bones * Instagram: '''TheLedaBunny * '''Tumblr: sceraline * Twitter: '''LedaCMuir * '''YouTube: TheLedaBunny Abandoned: * District Lines: ''' HaiLedaBear Last Active Unknown * '''Facebook Public Page: LedaMonsterBunnyPage - Last Active June 2013 * Formspring: HaiiLedaBear - Last Active 2010/2011 * Friend Project: LedaMonsterBunny - Last Active August 2011 * Keek: LedaBunnie - Last Active May 2013 * Myspace: entao643 - Last Active Unknown * Tumblr: lvl1critter - Last Active April 2013 * YouTube Gaming Channel: ScinonGames - Last Active December 2013 * YouNow: ''' LedaMonsterBunny - Last Active June 2013 * '''YouTube Collab Channel: Separated By Few - Her Last Video May 2012 * YouTube Gaming Channel: ScinonGames - Last Active December 2013 Deleted / Expired / Hacked: * Dailybooth: LedaBunnie - Website Shut Down * Etsy: Catspoop1 - Deleted September 2014 * Instagram: '''@Scinon - Deleted August 2014 * '''Twitter: @LedaBunnie - Deleted August 2014 (last cached version http://goo.gl/bXmwrw) * First YouTube Channel: ledafknbanana - Hacked * Second YouTube Channel: LedaDragonLady - Hacked * Third YouTube Channel: HaiLedaBear - Deleted August 2014 (last cached version http://goo.gl/aucr2i) * Photo YouTube Channel: LedaBunnyPhotos - Hacked * World of Warcraft Gaming Channel: lvl1critter - Hacked Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers